


Третья встреча

by megaenjoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Historical
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaenjoy/pseuds/megaenjoy
Summary: Из записной книжки репортера газеты  «С.-Петербургскія Вѣдомости», раздел "Люди и судьбы".





	Третья встреча

**Author's Note:**

> На конкурс «Письмо в бутылке», номинация “Пером и шпагой”

# Первая встреча

...Был я чуть более двадцати одного года отроду, когда впервые приехал в Петербург. Отец с матушкой города не любили, лето и зиму жили в нашем большом доме в Шувалове. Благодаря протекции одного из папенькиных кузенов я был устроен в «Санкт-Петербургские ведомости» — не столько ради заработка, сколько, как мне тогда представлялось — чтобы «узнать жизнь». С детства мне страстно хотелось писать, и уже в отрочестве я понял, что истинный писатель должен видеть всеобъемлющую жизнь, а не крохотный уголок сада из окна отцовского кабинета. Я много читал, но, разочаровавшись в одном из любимых сочинителей, решил, что тот неправ, ибо жизни не знает. Перебрав для себя множество путей, я уверился, что, послужив газетным репортером, повидав многие уголки столицы, различные слои общества и судьбы людские, я изучу-таки ту самую настоящую жизнь, о которой до сих пор имел довольно смутное представление.  
Я жил той зимой на Гороховой в меблированных комнатах «Афины» — довольно чистых и порядочно обставленных. Обзаводиться собственной квартирой не спешил: это означало не только лишние расходы, но и заботы об устройстве, прислуге, и прочем. Денег у меня имеющихся вполне доставало на тогдашний скромный, почти аскетичный образ жизни. Служба в газете приносила радость, небольшой дружеский кружок вполне удовлетворял моей жажде общения, в свободное время всегда было где рассеяться и чем себя занять — словом, жил я спокойно и ровно — до одного, весьма памятного мне случая.  
Надо сказать, в наших «Афинах» я повстречал несколько интереснейших образцов того самого загадочного русского народа, который знал до сего дня лишь по книгам да брошюрам. Один их них был коридорный Василий Аншуков. Всякий, встретив его, должен был подумать про себя: «Каков молодец!» Высокий, косая сажень в плечах, густые черные кудри, большие суровые карие глаза: он был постоянным предметом воздыханий всевозможных горничных, кухарок, судомоек — да и приличные дамы, стоявшие в пансионе с мужьями, то и дело провожали его любующимися взглядами. Вероятно, в нем была татарская, либо цыганская кровь. Держал Василий себя строго, особенно с девками; заигрываний не любил, а на улыбки дам хмурился, розовея в скулах, смотрел в сторону. Мы с ним, однако, подружились. Узнав, что я сотрудник «Петербургских ведомостей», он весьма вдохновился, так как уважал образованных «ентелигентов». Мы подолгу беседовали; Вася был грамотен, но не начитан, и к знаниям тянулся. Я давал ему книги, мы обсуждали прочитанное: он обнаружил пытливый, хотя и не сильно развитой ум и какую-то особую душевность натуры.  
* * *  
Как-то я вернулся в пансион раньше обычного. Был ветреный декабрьский день, незадолго до Рождества; в приятном настроении я заехал домой переодеться в смокинг: мы с коллегами собрались обедать в «Контане» близ Красного моста. Я велел хозяйке нанять экипаж — похоже, начиналась метель — и торопливо поднялся к себе. В моей комнате шла уборка. Девушка крохотного росточка, в старом штопанном платье, мыла полы, а мой знакомый Вася Аншуков протирал пыль. Когда я приблизился к открытой двери, оба уже оставили свои занятия и горячо спорили, ничего вокруг не замечая. Я прислушался.  
— …опять присылали про долг напомнить. Я уж и так, и этак — а они ни в какую… Только и прошу, потише мол, не ровен час бабушка услышит, да куда там. А намедни лакей ихний… — тоненький голос дрожал и захлебывался.  
— Да возьми ты у меня деньги, Дуня! — возмущенно гудел Васин баритон. — Возьми, пропадешь ведь!  
— Нет, Василий Дементьич, вы извиняйте, не беру я больше долгов. Я уж лучше… Уж видно судьба моя такая…  
Я кашлянул. Оба подскочили от неожиданности; Василий неловко поклонился мне и отступил. Его собеседница Дуня — на вид не более семнадцати лет — торопливо утерла заплаканные глаза кулаком и хотела было прошмыгнуть мимо, но я остановил ее:  
— Вы работайте себе, я на минуту, сейчас уйду. Вот вам за беспокойство — я положил на столик мелочь и собрался пройти за ширмы переодеваться, но заметил, как Василий сгреб деньги и едва ли не силой всунул в руку Дуни. Та всхлипнула и отвернулась, плечи ее вздрагивали. Василий бросил на нее взгляд, исполненный жгучего страдания.  
— Что-то случилось? — участливо спросил я. — Могу ли чем-нибудь помочь?  
Василий шумно вздохнул и безнадежно махнул рукой.  
— Вы, верно, недавно здесь? — спросил я Дуню, безотчетно желая подбодрить ее. В то время я не только не утратил веры в людей, но и способен был еще интересоваться кем-то из одного лишь сочувствия. Тем более, эту девушку не то, что красавицей — даже миловидной вы не назвали бы. Заморыш настоящий, по-другому не скажешь, думал я, оглядывая узенькое личико с острым носом, светлые волосы, собранные в крохотный узелок, выцветшее, заношенное до последней степени серое платье. Зачем такая Василию? Хороши были лишь ее глаза — большие, прозрачно-серые и необычайно кроткие.  
— Недавно она здесь… — буркнул Вася. — Хозяйка наняла поденно работать, за чистые гроши. Одна она, всей родни бабка дряхлая, полуслепая… Эх, жисть проклятая!  
— Вас ведь Дуней зовут? А вы откуда родом? — продолжал я.  
Ответил вместо нее опять Василий:  
— Из села N-ского, землячка моя… Отец помер, деньги, какие были, они с бабкой прожили. Вот решила в Петербурх на заработки податься, бабку оставлять одну побоялась, с собой взяла. А в городе, знамо дело — бабке угол снять, одежку им какую-никакую, то да се... Пошла к хозяину в прислуги-судомойки наниматься. Сама-то чисто дите малое: хозяину все рассказала, а тот ей денег в долг предложил — бабку поудобнее устроить. Она, дуреха, деньги-то взяла, еще и поблагодарила: мол, хороший вы человек, вечно буду Бога молить. А он, гнида эдакая... — Вася сжал кулаки, пробормотал непристойное ругательство.  
— Что ж она теперь?  
Вася молчал. По его крепким высоким скулам перекатывались желваки. Дрожащим голосом ответила сама Дуняша:  
— Барин тогда в каморку ко мне ночью заявились. А я как сказала им, что несогласная, кричать буду, барыня с барышней услышат — они и велели либо деньги сейчас назад отдавать, либо нам с бабушкой убираться к чертям собачьим. А ночь на дворе, холодно… В ногах валялась, клялась-божилась: отработаю, только пусть старушку мою не гонят. Куда там! Вот, упросила соседей приютить пока, а дальше, Бог их знает... — губы ее горько дрогнули.  
— Ирод этот долгом ее стращает, давай, мол, отрабатывай. Отработаешь тут, когда бабка болеет, от нее отойти нельзя, хлеба черного не видят вдоволь, — хмуро сказал Василий. — Кому ж такая работница нужна! Тут хочешь не хочешь, а на улицу... — Он снова крепко выругался.  
— Полно вам, Василий Дементьич, не гневите Бога, — тихо сказала Дуняша. — А только ваших денег взять я не могу, потому как...  
— Вишь, дура какая! — взорвался Вася и повернулся ко мне. — Думает, я ей денег дам, долг отдать, а сам, как все равно та гнида, лапать полезу. Да я ж от чистого сердца!  
Искренняя обида так и выпрыгивала из его темных глаз. Он овладел собой и прибавил уже спокойнее:  
— Вот как будут опять с квартиры гнать, так узнаешь. А я помочь хочу! Я, может, венчаться тебя зову, а ты?..  
Дуняша изумленно подняла голову, щеки и рот ее жалко затряслись. Вся она — маленькая, тощая, некрасивая — испуганно сжалась и стала будто еще меньше; казалось невероятным, что наш красавец коридорный может вот так, с сердитой заботой и искренним участием взирать на это нелепое существо.  
— Вы, Василий Дементьич, зачем так... шутите? — задыхаясь, пролепетала она. — Грех вам!  
— Боле греха будет, коль допущу тебя на улицу, дуреха. Другого тебе и делать нечего, как за меня пойти, — мрачно ответствовал Вася.  
Оба давно уже забыли о моем присутствии. И, став невольным свидетелем этой мещанской драмы, я, под влиянием какого-то романтического порыва, вдруг ощутил острое желание помочь. Зачем? Я не смог бы сказать. Меньше всего думал я в ту минуту о «спасении души» бедной девушки, оказавшейся, подобно сотням других, перед выбором: нищенство или желтый билет. Но красивая идея «соединить два одиноких сердца», дать им хоть капельку счастия, прочно поселилась в моей наивной голове. Это было глупо и сентиментально, да и кто я такой, чтобы вмешиваться в чужие судьбы? Но я не умел остановиться — мощное чувство сострадания к ближним охватило меня.  
— Послушайте, Дуняша, Василий ведь руки вашей просит? Так соглашайтесь же! — заговорил я взволнованно. — Или боитесь, что обманет? Человек он честный, я ручаюсь! Вот как за родного брата поручусь!  
Она испуганно глянула на меня, покачала головой и перевела взгляд на Василия. Тот ответил столь пылким взором, что она бледность ее сменилась лихорадочным румянцем.  
— Да я не потому, да Боже сохрани… — бессвязно забормотала Дуняша, от смущения загораживаясь рукавом. — Да я зачем же им такая… Нищая, оборванная… Когда по ним тут, почитай, все девки сохнут, только про них и говорят!  
Ее речь прервал наш общий с Васей смех — и, признаюсь, мне эта наивность показалась невыносимо-трогательной, да вдобавок румянец и заблестевшие глаза так оживили ее измученное личико, что сейчас она казалась почти хорошенькой.  
— Вот что, друзья мои, — начал я увлеченно. — Вам не по карману будут расходы на свадьбу, да еще долг… А если я с товарищами возьму это на себя? Оплачу приличное место, закажем вам, Дуняша, платье — да такое, чтоб все ахнули! Всех твоих друзей, Василий, пригласим — частил я, все более вдохновляясь. — Вот пусть у вас, Дуня, будет такая свадьба, чтоб на всю жизнь запомнилась! Довольно вы уже настрадались!  
Зачем мне было это надо? Я помнил, что после шикарного торжества они снова вернутся к убогой и тяжкой жизни, полной непосильного труда и лишений. Да и нужно ли этой робкой забитой девушке сидеть во главе большого стола, быть центром пристального внимания к своей жалкой персоне? «Но, — рассуждал я, — едва ли ей еще выпадет в жизни случай одеть новое великолепное платье, прийти под руку с мужем в дорогое заведение, к которому она и близко подойти не осмелится. Так пусть же ей будет что вспомнить, хотя бы этот единственный раз!» Это соображение пересилило все остальные и я уже прикидывал в уме, к кому из приятелей обратиться за содействием в моем утопическом прожекте.  
Дуняша молчала, опустив глаза, только лицо ее пылало по-прежнему. Василий смотрел на меня с изумлением.  
— Барин! Смеешься что ль?  
Какой там смех! Ему было невдомек, что в этот момент я мысленно перебирал все петербургские кухмистерские, и уже подсчитывал, в какую сумму мне обойдется задуманное празднество. Но я пребывал в уверенности, что приятели мои, подобно мне исполненные сочувствия к бедным и обездоленным, не усомнятся поддержать мою идею — не только словами, но и кошельком.  
* * *  
Свадьбу гуляли в ресторане Зоологического сада, заведении, выбранном мной и моим близким приятелем Говоруновым, как самое недорогое из приличных — жениху же и невесте оно и вовсе представлялось преувеличенно роскошным. Компания была весьма пестрой: приятели Василия, коих оказалось большинство; несколько сослуживцев Васи и Дуняши по «Афинам»; мои друзья и знакомые из газеты, зараженные моей человеколюбивой идеей. К семи часам вечера та часть сада, где держали животных, уже закрылась, но народу меньше не стало: все потянулись туда, где находилось небольшое варьете и ресторан, расположенный в красивом деревянном здании.  
Дуняша чувствовала себя в просторном, украшенном цветами зале, весьма неуверенно; когда же солидный господин-метрдотель в смокинге с поклоном приблизился спросить, что нам угодно, я заметил на лице бедняжки подлинный испуг… Но мои друзья были столь милы и приветливы, Вася окружал ее такой заботой, что постепенно она повеселела. Жених наш смотрелся великолепно в хорошо сшитом, взятом напрокат фраке; для Дуняши же я самолично выбирал подвенечное платье — светлое, воздушное, с кружевами и юбкой-колоколом. В этот день я впервые видел ее улыбку, видел, с каким молитвенным выражением смотрела она на мужа, и тайно гордился собой — кто, как не я помог этим двоим соединить свои судьбы! Мой приятель Говорунов (кстати, полностью оправдывающий свою фамилию!), отведав шампанского и прочих вин из обширного ресторанного запаса, предлагал нескончаемые тосты за свободу, счастье, любовь — «единственное, ради чего стоит жить» и прочие чувствительные банальности. Гости, под влиянием напитков, тоже становились веселее и игривее: после нескольких бутылок шампанского большинство пустилось в пляс — танцевали польку, кадриль, падепатинер. Но какое же застолье без песен? И вот товарищи Василия уже затянули сентиментальную «Пару гнедых» и «Щеголяй» — на мой вкус романсы эти мало подходили для свадьбы.  
Я наблюдал за Василием и Дуняшей; они не пели и не танцевали, большую часть времени молчали, улыбались, изредка переглядывались. Я хотел было пригласить Дуню танцевать, чтобы расшевелить немного, но осекся: мне вдруг показалось немыслимым подходить к ним с этакой просьбой. Даже если Василий велит ей потанцевать с барином, разве смогу я взять ее за руку, обхватить узенький стан без того, что она снова перепугается и замкнется в себе? Я остановился на полдороги к ним; чтобы не выглядеть глупо, я позвал танцевать польку разбитную черноглазую Акулину, кухарку из «Афин»… Мне вдруг стало скучно и неуютно здесь, в этом пестром обществе.  
Но торжеству, как и всему другому на свете, пришел конец, и наступило утро. Когда мы усаживали молодых в коляску, я взглянул, как думал тогда, в последний раз в светлые глаза Дуняши, и, откашлявшись, произнес: «Ну-с, желаю вам…» — она, не дослушав, поспешно схватила мои руки и прижала к губам.  
— Спасибо вам, барин, родненький… Есть же на свете добрые люди! Кабы не вы…  
— Ну-ну, будет тебе, Дуня, — смешавшись, перебил Василий. — Веди себя прилично, не смущай барина.  
Впрочем, и сам он был взволнован, не решался протянуть руку на прощание и все пытался отвести меня в сторону и что-то сказать. Я же порядком устал, продрог, глаза мои слипались. Хоть бы скорее домой! Воспользовавшись тем, что мои товарищи окружили молодых, я незаметно отошел в сторону и сделал знак извозчику. Вася заметил мой отъезд и кинулся следом, он еще что-то кричал на бегу... Но я чувствовал себя слишком опустошенным суетой последних дней, мне уж не хотелось его благодарности, и лень было говорить обычные банальные напутствия. Я помахал ему рукой и отвернулся. Темным и промозглым декабрьским утром я возвращался в пансион и воображал, что с Василием и Дуней, верно, больше не встречусь. Под влиянием родни, а больше всех маменьки, я готовился переехать к родному дяде в его шестикомнатную квартиру на Каменноостровском, и в душе радовался, что новый этап жизни удалось мне начать со столь доброго, богоугодного дела.

# Вторая встреча

С тех пор минуло три года. Я по-прежнему служил в «Ведомостях». Попутно писал серию очерков о жизни городских низов, для чего приходилось посещать трущобные питерские ночлежки, типа Вяземской лавры или дома Кекина, грязные извозчичьи трактиры, дешевые распивочные. Я уже освоился с личностями, которых приходилось там встречать и даже научился располагать их к себе. Нередко для этого приходилось раскошеливаться на водку, папиросы или тарелку похлебки, но расходы меня не останавливали. Записная книжка пополнялась новыми рассказами и судьбами до которых я в то время был ненасытен.  
Шел январь тысяча девятьсот первого года. Надобно сказать, зимние месяцы были очень тяжелыми для всех категорий бездомных: нищих, проституток, сирот, пьяниц и прочих несчастных. Петербургская зима страшна не столько морозами, сколько постоянной влажностью воздуха, при которой даже небольшой холод переносится тяжелее. Прибавим сюда мокрый снег, частенько переходящий в дождь; постоянную грязь и слякоть на тротуарах; отвратительные сырые ветра, что без конца швыряют тебе в лицо ледяные брызги. По улице нельзя было пройти, не промочив ног, а теплое пальто, вымокшее за день, не успевало просохнуть за целую ночь — при том, что везде, где мог, я пользовался извозчиком.  
В тот день я зашел в темный подвальный кабак, где торговали всевозможными дешевыми напитками и совершенно несъедобной закуской. С хозяином имелся договор: получив от меня хороший куш, этот пройдоха обязался указывать мне наиболее интересные «элементы» тамошнего общества.  
Привлекали меня тогда не так «профессиональные» попрошайки, как люди, которые видывали лучшие дни и опустились на дно благодаря неким неудачным обстоятельствам, либо по собственной вине. Только войдя, я уже собирался окликнуть хозяина, когда грязный, оборванный пьянчужка, что безвольным мешком развалился на ближайшем ко мне стуле, поднял голову. Мы нечаянно встретились взглядами, и я вскрикнул от неожиданности: это был Василий.  
* * *  
Думал я, что навидался уж многого, но никак не мог привыкнуть, что этот немытый, пьяный, опустившийся субъект, завсегдатай дешевого кабака — мой Вася Аншуков, тот самый, с которым я каждый день вел долгие беседы, делился книгами, которого сам женил когда-то… При этой мысли я вздрогнул.  
— А жена твоя где?  
Василий как-то странно скривился, махнул рукой.  
— Что? Неужели она?..  
— А… Не, жива она. Живехонька. И дети у нас. Двое…  
Ледяной ком отвалился от моего сердца. Не так все и плохо, значит.  
— Да ты иди домой, к ним, Василий, — заговорил я. — Ну выпил, ну с кем не бывает? Она добрая, простит.  
— Простит… — заплетающимся языком бормотал Василий. — Она-то, она все простит.  
— Ну, так и ступай домой, не сиди здесь! Или подвезти? Ты где живешь сейчас, давай, поедем же скорей! — я и сам не смог бы ответить, зачем настаиваю. Правду говорят: мы испытываем особую симпатию к тем, кому когда-то сделали добро.  
Василий нетвердой рукой взял мутную бутыль со стола и перелил остатки ее содержимого себе в чашку. Хотел было выпить, но осекся под моим взглядом.  
— Ты, барин, про дом спрашиваешь, где живу, значит… А вот нигде. Некуда мне возвращаться, выгнали нас с квартиры. И за угол заплатить нечем, так-то. А она простит, простит да. Я только сам себе не прощу! — он схватил бутыль и со всего маху хватил ею о стол — осколки брызнули во все стороны. Хозяин, дюжий малый в засаленном фартуке, подскочил и схватил хулигана за шиворот с намерением вышвырнуть вон — я поспешно бросил ему монету и велел принести чаю. Хозяин поглядел на Василия весьма неприязненно, но все же поклонился и, ворча, отошел. Пока не подали нам горячий чай, мы оба молчали. Вася ни разу более не протянул руки к чашке с водкой, что показалось мне хорошим знаком.

* * *  
— Сначала неплохо жили, и денег, и всего хватало. Дуняша моя сперва в ученицы к портнихе пошла, да скоро сама мастерицей сделалась, зарабатывать начала. Девчонку мне родила, Марфушку. Оно и тяжеловато показалось, с ребенком-то, да ничего, выдюжили. Бабка ейная померла, так полегче стало.  
А через год у нас сын народился — тут и все, работать ей уж некогда, двое на руках, мал мала меньше. Только на мое жалованье и жили. И берегла-то она деньги как могла, все мне да детям, на себя другой раз гроша не потратит. Исхудала, побледнела, одни мослы остались… А тут новая беда. В Успеньев пост заболел я, думал все, конец пришел: три недели лежмя лежал, кровью харкал, не то, что работать — ложки до рта донести не мог. А она, Дуняша моя, и за детьми смотрит, и за мной ухаживает, да утешает. А я лежу — вот какой из меня добытчик в то время? Хоть бы словом упрекнула, куда там! Только что не молится она на меня…  
Как поздоровел, так ноги в руки и к хозяйке нашей: примите, мол, обратно, по старой памяти. А хозяйка мне и говорит: принять тебя коридорным уж не могу, мне тут нужны парни крепкие да выносливые, а ты, гляди-кось, от ветра шатаешься, кровью харкаешь. Вот разве истопнику помогать? А это ж гроши одни! И ни тебе чаевых от гостей, ни от лавочников процентов с покупок... Говорю: что это вы, Матрена Лукинична, будто сами не знаете, что на такие деньги жить нельзя, а у меня семья. А она мне: мол, раньше надо было о тепленьком местечке заботиться, Василий Дементьич, а я теперь на твое место уже взяла молодого-интересного. Мол, зря поспешил ты, Василий Дементьич, семьей-то обзаводиться. Да еще смеется, шмара косоглазая!  
Ну я плюнул, да и пошел себе. А тут осень на носу, холодает. Каталем нанялся — баржи разгружать близ Кадетского корпуса. Ну, а в каталях, известно, вкалываешь, как проклятый: тачки таскаешь с дровами, солью, углем по десяти пудов. Пыль, грязь, не поесть путем, не выспаться… Стал я снова задыхаться, кровью харкал, ослаб. А одним днем дрогнула у меня рука, как тачки вверх по сходням везли — ногу переехало, еще и из жалованья вычли за кули с солью, что в Неве утопли…  
Квартиру, какую нанимали мы с Дуней, пришлось бросить: платить нечем. Сняли угол в Гавани; швейную машинку, кормилицу нашу, Дуня продала. Пытался было я в мастеровые, да какой там: работать путем не могу, хромаю, кашляю… Скоро снег, холода наступили — все деньги, что оставались мы уж проели. Дуня моя то белье соседям постирает, то заштопает — только тем и перебивались. А я вот…  
Василий замолчал, с отвращением оглядел убогую обстановку кабака, осколки разбитой им посудины, замаранный донельзя фартук хозяина, что весьма неодобрительно взирал на него из-за стойки. По сути, путь Васи в распивочную был самым тривиальным. Как я знал, многие ему подобные, оказывались здесь потому только, что было это единственное место, где бывший мастеровой, бывший лакей, да любой пролетарий, потерявший работу и жилье мог проводить бездельные и безнадежные дни свои. Только уйти отсюда было не в пример сложнее.  
— А почему ты сказал, что семейство твое на улице? — осведомился я. — Где-то вы ведь живете сейчас? Угол нанимаете?  
— Нанимали… Только и там задарма никто стоять не позволит. Кругом задолжали, хозяева в полицию жаловаться пригрозили — чтоб либо деньги платили, либо убирались теперь же. Там и угол-то — две койки в общей комнате вместе сдвинуты, мы на них вчетвером, но и оттуда велели выметаться…  
— А ночевать где собираетесь? — оторопело спросил я. — Зима ведь, а у вас дети малые…  
— Детей пока Дуняша к попадье отвела, чтоб хоть не мерзли. Та сжалилась, пустила — если и не накормит, да зато в тепле пересидят. А сама пошла к тетке той, Лукерье, у какой портняжному делу училась. Они уж больше года не видались, да тетка любила ее сильно, дочкой звала. Может и смилостивится, хоть какую-никакую работенку ей даст, на кусок хлеба…  
— Где эта тетка Лукерья живет? — заторопился я. — Пойдем, Василий, пойдем к Дуняше навстречу.  
* * *  
Расплатившись с хозяином распивочной, я взял Василия за руку и почти силой потащил на улицу. Я уж знал, что не могу так просто сунуть ему в руку денег и уйти от этой несчастной семьи, за которую все еще чувствовал ответственность. При том, мне почему-то захотелось увидеть Дуняшу, убедиться, что не так все у них плохо, как представляется. Краем глаза поглядывал я на Василия, из которого еще не вышел до конца хмель. При дневном свете было видно, как ужасно изменился бывший коридорный! Прежде всегда одетый чисто, сейчас он был похож на пропившегося мастерового. Широкие плечи его сутулилась, он сильно волочил ногу; красивое и строгое лицо покрыли горестные морщины, щеки ввалилась, под глазами чернота. Василий непрерывно кашлял, и, так как я старался идти побыстрее, пришлось вести его под руку, иначе он никак не поспел бы за мной.  
К счастью, нужный нам дом оказался недалеко. Василий был легко одет, на голове вместо шапки носил засаленный картуз, но он как будто не замечал январского пробирающего холода и весь ушел в себя. Когда подошли мы к Спасскому переулку, он встрепенулся:  
— Вот тут тетка Лукерья квартирует… — и не договорил: оба мы заметили одинокую фигурку в ветхом рваном бурнусе, словно в оцепенении стоявшую у калитки.  
Меня она не заметила. Если Василий из статного красавца превратился в больного оборванца, то Дуня изменилась мало: по-прежнему она была худа, в чем душа держится, бледна и кротка даже на вид. Разве что еще более изнуренной и измученной выглядела сейчас, да в выражении чудесных глаз ее появилась безнадежность и какая-то тупая покорность судьбе. Казалось, если проходящий мимо человек закричит на нее, обругает, ударит кнутом — то и тогда она не пошевелится, чтобы защитить себя, а лишь посмотрит, грустно и безропотно.  
Василий захромал ей навстречу, тронул за руку, собираясь спросить, но не стал — по ее виду все было уже ясно.  
— Померла тетка-то Лукерья, уж три месяца тому… Упокой Господи их чистую душеньку — тихо сказала Дуня и перекрестилась, Василий перекрестился тоже. — Пойдем, Василий Дементьич, мой свет, никто нам тут не поможет.  
Она взяла его под руку; оба повернулись, собираясь уходить. Я подошел к ним.  
— Дуня, вы совсем меня не узнаете? Ваш муж рассказал, что вы в стесненных обстоятельствах, но я по-прежнему ваш друг, могу помочь. Не отказывайтесь, ради детей своих не отказывайтесь…  
Она всмотрелась в меня; брови ее поднялись, и даже что-то вроде улыбки мелькнуло на изнеможенном лице.  
— Барин, благодетель вы наш! Здоровы, слава Богу?  
— Да-да, здоров, но не стоит сейчас обо мне, — затараторил я. — Послушайте, не впадайте в отчаяние: все поправимо. И работа, и жилье. Я помогу, я обязательно помогу.  
Не стоит упоминать, как слезы выступили на Дуниных глазах; должно быть они с Василием настолько отвыкли от малейшего человеческого обращения, что казалась им невероятной моя речь — они слушали восторженно, но недоверчиво, точно какое-то сказочное заклинание.  
— Тебе, Василий, сперва подлечиться надо, — говорил я. — Покажу тебя доктору знакомому, вылечишься, а там и снова работать пойдешь. А вы, Дуняша… — я потер лоб, припоминая, что там моя тетя давеча говорила на званном обеде. — Да! Моей тетушке, никак, прислуга нужна — горничная вроде, либо швея — вот я вас и порекомендую. Женщина она строгая, но добрая, зря не обидит.  
Надо было видеть, как разом изменилось лицо бедной Дуни, как вспыхнули ее щеки, неистовой радостью и надеждой засветились глаза — так, что и сам я возрадовался вместе с ней.  
— Барин, родненький наш… — залепетала она. — Да как же я вам… Да скажите тетушке вашей, я им любую работу… Да я ноженьки ихние мыть готова…  
Тут я испугался, что она, пожалуй, прямо посреди улице бухнется передо мной на колени, и торопливо заверил, что сделаю все от меня зависящее: порекомендую ее тете, как честную и расторопную девушку. Потом, глядя в разрумянившиеся лица супругов, напомнил им, что скоро вечер и нужно было еще решить, где они с детьми проведут ночь. Сам я жил в то время в гостинице неподалеку от редакции газеты.  
— Надо вам, друзья мои, устроиться покуда где-нибудь, денег я дам. А дальше — сочтемся.  
И тут вновь на их лицах появилось одинаковое затравленное выражение, из-за чего оба они стали похожи на попавших в силки птиц. Не успел я задать вопрос, как Вася покачал головой.  
— Дело тут такое, барин… Не пустят нас на ночлег нигде, паспорта у меня нет.  
Н-да, только этого еще не доставало.  
— Украли? — хмуро спросил я. — В полицию заявлял?  
— Никак нет, не украли, сам отдал. Я намедни старого знакомого встретил — еще по «Афинам». Он там навроде какие-то темные делишки проворачивал: болтали, будто краденное у хозяйки прятал, так я сроду с ним общего дела не имел. А тут идет этот Кирька, весь такой расфранченный. Меня узнал, слово за слово, зашли мы это в кабак… — Василий потупился, Дуня лишь вздохнула, но ничего не сказала. — Так он меня напоил, и давай уговаривать паспорт мой ему одолжить на один день попользоваться — назавтра обещал вернуть, два рубля посулил. Ну я и отдал… А потом в тот кабак пришел, ждал-ждал, а Кирька-паскуда так и не явился, знамо дело. А в полицию как пойдешь? Бес его знает, что там этот Кирька успел по моему паспорту натворить?  
— Да, наворотил ты дел. — Я тут же раскаялся в своем упреке: нехорошо это лежачего бить, к тому же в глаза Дуняши вновь вернулась смертная тоска.  
Поразмышляв минуту, я понял, как мы можем поступить. Все это было хлопотно, но не безнадежно; притом, пойти в полицию в компании сотрудника «Ведомостей» означало совсем иное, чем неизвестный нищий оборванец, каковым стал Василий, просто явится с заявлением, что добровольно отдал вору Кирьке собственный паспорт.  
— Завтра мы с тобой вместе пойдем в участок; я расскажу, что давно тебя знаю, что ты честный человек, а не жулик какой. Все остальное — тетушка, врач — все после, паспорт важнее. Да, вам еще и переночевать ведь где-то надо… — я полез в карман за кошельком.  
— Барин, родной ты наш, — остановил меня Вася, — уж как я тебе благодарен… Мы вот к попадье пойдем попроситься, может и не прогонит, позволит хоть на пороге лечь. Зачем же тебе на нас тратиться? Ты и так…  
— Еще чего! — возмущенно воскликнул я. — Сколько можно просить да унижаться? А ну, как она вас выставит? Ну уж нет! Ты, Василий, сегодня, считай, новую жизнь начинаешь. Хватит вам бедствовать!  
В эту минуту я положительно ощущал себя ответственным за эту несчастную семью, точно был им родным отцом: мне показалась невыносимой мысль, что они снова пойдут к кому-то умолять о ночлеге, как о милости. Я дал Васе адрес частного ночлежного дома на углу 10-й Рождественской и Мытнинской улиц; я доподлинно знал, что там принимают и беспаспортных. Стоила ночевка всего лишь пять копеек с человека, к тому же ночлежники получали вечером горячую похлебку с хлебом, а утром пол фунта хлеба и чай. Еще я на всякий случай одолжил им денег — чтобы Дуня и Вася могли купить детям хорошей еды и доехать с ними до ночлежки на извозчике.  
Мы назначили свидеться на другой день и расстались; Василий и Дуня удалились в весьма приподнятом расположении духа, я же отправился к моему приятелю Говорунову. Мне хотелось поделиться с ним всей этой историей.

# Третья встреча

Но следующим утром на встречу со мной Василий не пришел. Я отнес это за счет необязательности, свойственной пьющим людям. Странно, однако ж. Василия никак нельзя было назвать обычным горьким пьянчужкой. Я был уверен: в нем все еще оставалась та глубокая душевная сила и основательность, что привлекли меня к нему в начале знакомства. Я ждал его у полицейского участка даже дольше, чем мог себе позволить — у меня было довольно собственных дел в тот день. Наконец я с досадою удалился; надеялся я, что Василий, которому прекрасно известен адрес моей газеты, все ж таки надумает явиться. Я приказал сторожу провести его ко мне в любое время.  
К вечеру мы с товарищами, сойдясь в редакции, собирали произошедшие за сутки новости — среди них был пожар в каком-то ночлежном доме, унесший жизни более десятка человек. При сем известии руки мои похолодели; я принужден был собраться с духом, прежде чем уточнить, какой именно ночлежный дом пострадал. В эту минуту явился сторож и сообщил, что «там оборванец по вашу душу заявился. Прикажете провести? Он, никак, пьяный…»  
Василий! Слава тебе, Господи! Живой! Я кинулся бежать; мой друг Говорунов крикнул мне вслед: «Да куда ж ты?», но я не в силах был остановиться. Говорунов последовал за мной — к счастию для меня, как я вскоре убедился.  
Васю я увидел в передней — он, в распахнутой грязной поддевке, на которой таял снег, с непокрытой головой, стоял, прислоняясь к стене. Я хотел было заговорить, но замер от ужаса: его лицо исказилось бешенством, глаза яростно засверкали… Василий набросился на меня, точно волк на добычу, и стиснул стальными руками мое горло… Я беспомощно захрипел и тут он с размаху ударил меня затылком о стену; Бог знает, откуда у него взялось столько сил!  
Я пытался высвободиться: до моего слуха смутно долетали какие-то выкрики… Говорунов успел прийти на помощь, и с трудом разжал Васины пальцы… Тот неистово рвался из рук Говорунова и сторожа; в глазах у меня темнело, я оперся на стену, стараясь отдышаться.  
— Да угомонись, ты, черт… Да что это с тобой, белены объелся? — спрашивал Васю Говорунов. Он изо всей мочи удерживал его на безопасном от меня расстоянии. В лице Василия было настоящее безумие: он рычал и все рвался в мою сторону; сознаюсь, в этот момент я постыдно перепугался, и хотел бежать куда глаза глядят. Я был уверен, что Вася сошел с ума.  
Тем временем сторож привел околоточного. Втроем они скрутили Василия, и, превозмогши себя, я подошел к нему.  
— Скажи хоть, Бога ради, что я тебе сделал? Чем я виноват?  
Вася посмотрел на меня со жгучей ненавистью — так, что я содрогнулся…  
— Ты, барин, — задыхаясь, прошипел он. — Все ты… Ты нас туда послал, ты денег дал. А не встретили бы тебя — обошлось бы… Не ушел бы я, живую бы на руках из огня вынес… Ты мне в тот вечер денег дал… Ты! Все ты!  
Он, неведомо как, извернулся, и со связанными руками вновь подскочил ко мне, точно собираясь зубами перегрызть мое горло. Околоточный схватил его за плечо и потащил за собой. По моему знаку, Говорунов отправился с ними.  
Признаюсь, я ничего не понимал! Василий выглядел совершенно сумасшедшим — быть может, его обуяла белая горячка? И где Дуня, что с ней и детьми? Я оказался не в силах больше работать и принужден был отправиться домой. Вызванный доктор прописал мне успокоительное; к несчастью, оно весьма мало помогло. Я не находил себе места, не мог лечь, и, преодолевая слабость и дурноту, мерял шагами комнату, пока не появился мой добрый Говорунов — он нарочно зашел рассказать о случившемся.  
А произошло вот что:  
Тем вечером Василий и Дуня забрали детей и отправились в ночлежный дом, указанный мною. Там их действительно приняли, не спросив паспорта — лишь записали имена и фамилии с их собственных слов. Ночлежка была типичной для своего времени: большие комнаты с деревянными нарами, набитые сеном подушки. Обстановка была ужасно убогой, но топилась печь, и хлеб с супом давали всем пришедшим. После ужина Дуняша уложила детей, а Василий на радостях снова завернул в кабак, пообещав ей выпить «только самую чуточку».  
Ночлежки эти, хотя и являлись приютом для беспаспортных и бывших в розыске, частенько проверялись полицией. Так случилось, что именно в ту самую ночь назначили облаву: искали некого дерзкого налетчика, которого никак не могли взять. Запуганный городовыми, хозяин ночлежки проявил бдительность и тщательно заколотил накануне дверь, ведущую через черный ход — чтобы искомый бандит, не дай Бог, не ускользнул, а его самого не объявили соучастником. В итоге, чтобы выйти на улицу, ночлежникам пришлось бы спускаться по одному по ветхой лесенке и проходить через трактир, расположенный внизу…  
Когда началась облава, один из обитателей ночлежки перепугался и поджег подушку, набитую сеном. Несчастный надеялся ускользнуть благодаря пожару — однако, подушка вспыхнула, будто смоляной факел, и огонь стремительно перекинулся на деревянные нары. Началась страшная давка. Люди отталкивали друг друга от двери, задыхались в дыму, кто-то уже истерически вопил, охваченный огнем… Полицейские пытались водворить порядок — но нет ничего более неуправляемого, чем охваченная паникой толпа. Люди лезли друг на друга, толкались и дрались, лишаясь, тем временем, последнего шанса на спасение…  
Когда Василий, уже порядочно навеселе, подошел к ночлежке, та пылала вовсю, а вокруг стояла толпа. Он бросился вперед, как безумный, но войти не смог: из горящего дома выбегали люди, пожарные оцепили здание… Он только успел увидеть, как рухнула кровля; под ней оказались погребены около пятнадцати человек.  
Трясясь как в лихорадке, Василий пытался расспрашивать, видел ли кто Дуню и его детей; ему никто ничего не мог сказать. И только через несколько часов хозяин ночлежного дома поведал, что, как началась облава, Дуняша с младенцем находилась в дальнем от выхода конце комнаты. Выяснилось, что Дуня и их сын оказались в числе раздавленных горящей кровлей…  
— Вот такие дела, — закончил Говорунов. — Бедняжка! Жаль ее, страшно жаль. Помнишь ли, как мы с тобой ее замуж выдавали? А, впрочем… Может так ей и лучше. Что ее ждало с детьми при таком-то муже? Пропащий ведь человек!  
Говорунов сочувственно взглянул на меня и прибавил:  
— Ты уж прости его. Он всю дорогу в околоток рыдал так, что сердце разрывалось, а потом и говорит мне: мол, зря это он тебя… Ты, мол, хотел как лучше, а он сам виноват — не пошел бы в кабак, остался бы трезвым, и они бы спаслись. Все твердит: мол, будь он там, на руках бы вынес, сам бы обгорел, а вынес. Бес, говорит, его попутал, а после Бог наказал. Вот что водка-то проклятая делает! Эх, непутевый наш народ!  
Я молчал, потрясенный. Я уж не мог сердиться на Василия: как бы он ни был неправ, когда напал на меня, его совершенно извиняла страшная трагедия с семьей. И тут что-то шевельнулось в моем сознании.  
— А дочь? Где его дочь?! Ты сказал лишь про Дуняшу с сыном! А вдруг она…  
Говорунов уставился на меня, и вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу.  
— Ах, дурак, забыл ведь! Мне околоточный список для газеты дал — кто погиб, кто спасся, кто потерял документы на пожаре… Там и дети, что сиротами остались, записаны. Вот, погляди. А про Василия я им сказал, что беспаспортный, так они пообещали…  
Дальше я уже не слушал. Я жадно пробежал глазами по исписанному листу. Вот оно! Среди других детей значилась девочка, лет по виду трех, назвалась Марфушею, фамилии не знает. Отправлена в приют при С-ком монастыре.  
— Это она, это обязательно она, дочь Василия, — взволнованно заговорил я. — Говорунов, поезжай, мой милый, в этот приют, разузнай, ради Бога, как она и что. Ведь Вася и не знает, что дочь его спаслась!  
Говорунов покачал головой, точно говоря: «когда ты уже угомонишься», однако же обещал немедленно ехать и все узнать.  
Лишь только Говорунов вышел, я взялся было за шляпу. Я собирался идти в участок, поговорить с Василием по-человечески, попытаться успокоить его. Ну тут мне пришли на память осатаневшие, налитые кровью глаза, искаженное лицо, оскаленные зубы: я почувствовал слабость в коленях. Сейчас Вася безумен — кто поручится, что, увидев меня, он не разгневается и не набросится вновь? Я присел в кресло; я оправдал свое малодушие недостатком сил и пообещал себе, что завтра, когда Вася придет в себя, обязательно с ним встречусь. Назавтра же меня навестил доктор, послушал сердце и посоветовал избегать переживаний — в итоге, я появился в участке лишь спустя два дня. Оказалось, Василий больше не буянил, напротив, был молчалив и погружен в себя, поэтому еще вчера его выпустили. Куда он пошел, никто, разумеется, не имел ни малейшего понятия.  
* * *  
Следующие месяцы я искал Василия — везде, где только мог. Если бы я тогда не струсил приехать к нему сразу, если б не стал слушать доктора и беречь себя! Меня мучила мысль, что я упустил возможность ему помочь — еще раз. Говорунов назвал Василия пропащим человеком, но я не был с этим согласен. Мне казалось, узнав о дочери, Вася еще сможет воспрянуть духом и все-таки обрести цель в жизни. Ведь он любил, по-настоящему любил Дуняшу и детей! Я понимал, что никак нельзя доверить ребенка отцу, ведущему столь безобразный образ жизни — я лишь хотел известить Василия, что его дочь жива.  
Я забросил свои дела, безбожно манкировал репортерскими обязанностями, зато обшарил все известные мне злачные места Петербурга: ночлежки, кабаки, приюты для нищих. Побывал я в больницах, обошел берега Обводного канала, Горячие поля — места, где часто собирались бездомные. Я расспрашивал всех, кто мог знать хоть что-то — но тщетно. Либо мой репортерский нюх подводил меня, либо Васи уж не было в живых? Разумеется, наведывался я и в морг — среди бесфамильных и неопознанных покойников он также никогда не был найден. Надежды мои постепенно таяли, и пришел день, когда я совсем перестал его искать.  
Что оставалось мне думать? Умер ли Василий где-нибудь под мостом, в одиночестве? Наложил ли на себя руки в отчаянии? Замерз ли, был ли убит ради жалких лохмотьев и нескольких грошей своими же собутыльниками? А может быть, он-таки решил вернуться к нормальной жизни, и покинул Петербург, принесший ему одно лишь горе? Признаться, я слабо в это верил, хотя и желал надеяться.


End file.
